


Summer Drabbles: Eye Catching, Breath Taking

by Bitey11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Sex, Teasing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitey11/pseuds/Bitey11
Summary: A collection of drabbles I write in the summer of 2018/2019.Chapter One: Oliver couldn't take his eyes off her. Felicity Smoak. She was dancing and teasing him. with her eyes, with her body. Oliver was having trouble controlling himself, so he didn'tChapter Two: Oliver and Felicity danced around each other. It finally took its tole and Felicity couldn't hold in her emotions or desire any longer.Chapter Three: Felicity always had an eclectic music taste. When Oliver and Diggle find out about some of her music taste it becomes a whole knew step in their relationship. A song that plays them through the rest of their lives.Chapter Four: Felicity and Oliver both have a thing for backless dresses. Spoiler Alert: It's because they drive each other crazy.Chapter Five: Felicity didn't know Oliver liked to wear silk boxers. It was one of the only things she still didn't know about him... actually she loved it when Oliver wore his silk boxers.





	1. Eye Catching, Breath Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this kind of thing before so please leave a nice comment. I'm rewatching from the very beginning and I'm so in love with this couple, and this show. I'm really motivated to keep writing so if you enjoy this please let me know, this might not be the last you see of me this summer.

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off her. The club was pumping and even with all those people, when he looked out into the crowd, his eyes immediately found her. Felicity. She was smiling and laughing, dancing along to the music. Her blonde hair curled and bouncing around as she lost herself in the rhythm.

Tommy walked up to Oliver, a drink for them both in his hands. Oliver didn’t even notice him walk up to him. Tommy just followed his eye sight. He searched for what Oliver was staring at, love the only emotion in his eyes. When he spotted the blonde curls bouncing he chuckled, the sound left unheard over the music. He wordlessly nudged Oliver and handed him his drink, Vodka. Ever since the island, it was all he would drink.

Felicity could feel his eyes on her the whole night. Truthfully she loved the attention. At one point her eyes met his and his expression went from adoration to pure lust. She swayed her hips to the beat and somehow in the darkness she saw him swallow and he narrowed his eyes at her. She licked her lips in response, just darting out to wet her lips. Oliver took in a deep breath and he clung to the glass in his hand, knuckles turning white.

Felicity couldn’t help teasing him. It was too easy. All it took was one took, one movement and he would find some excuse for them to be alone. It wasn’t subtle, it didn’t need to be. The two of them had run circles around each other for too long. all everyone ever wanted was for the two of them to be happy. Now that they were it was like everyone could relax. Some of the tension in the air had disappeared.

Oliver excused himself from Tommy’s presence and made his way onto the dance floor. If it wasn’t for her he would have happily stayed up on the balcony all night but he needed to touch her. To feel her in his arms.

 

Somewhere along the way he left his glass on a table, quickly downing the contents. He made his way over to her, her back to him.  He just waltzed right up and plastered himself to her back. Hands gripping her hips. He felt the vibration of her humming as she leaned further into him. Still swaying to the music. Oliver moved her hair away from her neck and peppered kisses from her shoulder all the way to the shell of her ear. He felt her lean even further into his embrace. Teasing him with her hips. As he drew her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled softly she felt him shiver. He knew she was close to giving up this teasing game. He moved his lips back over her pulse point and kissed in just the right spot. Licking and sucking softly. That was the last straw for Felicity. She groaned and stepped away from him. Grabbing his hand and all but dragging him in the direction of the Foundry. It was only at the last minute when she realised they couldn’t just go downstairs when there was an entire club’s worth of people around. She huffed and practically ran to the front door, still tugging a horny Oliver behind her.

 

They made their way to the back entrance, barely able to keep their hands off each other in the process. They stopped for a very heated make out session against the wall while Oliver struggled to put in the pin code to open the door. As soon as he heard the click and hiss of the door opening he lifted Felicity and she wound her legs around his waist. He slowly and carefully carried her through the door. Lips never once leaving hers. As he loosened his hold she slid down his front, grinding against him on her way down. They both groaned at the delicious friction. Oliver took this moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his and she somehow melted into his embrace even more.

They stumbled over to the training mats and Felicity grew tired of all the layers between them. She pushed at his jacket, Oliver took the hint and he removed it as Felicity started on the buttons on his shirt. As she got the last one undone she ran her hands from his stomach up his chest, loving the feeling of him under her palms, she continued to caress his skin.

Oliver bunched her top in his hands and pulled her closed still. He slipped his hands under the fabric. Her warmth radiated into his hands. This to, had to go. He returned his hand to the bottom of the garment and drew it over Felicity’s head. Returning his attention to her mouth once more, already showing signs of swollen lips, he kissed her with everything that he had. He also couldn’t keep his hands off her, loving the way she sighed and mewled as he crushed her to his chest. The lacy fabric of her bra scratching at his chest he moved his fingers to the clasp behind Felicity’s back. He brushed over it, silently asking for permission, Felicity just hummed in response. He quickly unclasped it, eager to feel her bare chest on his.

Felicity just couldn’t get close enough to him. She wound her arms around his neck. And lifted up to her toes. Oliver just took this as an invitation to grab at her ass. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, unabashedly grinding herself onto him. He let out a low, slow moan. A sound that had her blushing head to toe, but she also needed to hear him again. She moved her hips against his once again. “Fuck Felicity” he whispered against her lips.

He lowered them onto the mats, never once letting her fall from his arms. As soon as his back hit the floor Felicity kissed her way down his neck, sucking at the hollow under his collarbone. Marking him. She continued to run her hands down his naked chest. Fingers brushing at his nipples which made him hiss in pleasure, unconsciously bucking his hips. She kissed her way down his chest, leaving a bouquet of marks along the way, peppering his, some would say, ugly flesh, with marks that meant nothing but love. When she reached his belt, she felt Oliver thread his fingers through her hair. Not pulling or tugging. Gentle, soft movements. She undid his belt, agonisingly slowly, teasing. Endless teasing. But when she was able to undo the buckle, button and zipper on his pants, she quickly slid them down, along with his boxer briefs. She couldn’t help but take a moment to look at him, hard, hot, and oh so full, before she took him into her mouth.

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off her. As much as his body was pleading to him to just close his eyes and enjoy that _thing_ she was doing with her tongue, he couldn’t help but watch. The way she looked with her lips, full and swollen, around his hard length. He groaned watching her expertly tease him. She bobbed her head, one of her hands pumping the base of his shaft as she worked up and down. Oliver reached down, fumbled really, and slowly pulled her off him, his cock leaving her mouth with a soft pop. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The fact that she still had any clothing on at this point was some kind of miracle. When he kissed her again he made quick work of the zipper that held her skirt up. He rolled them over so he could pull the skirt down. Her panties were also removed, flung into the depths of the foundry. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle as she saw them fly off into the distance. But the giggle soon turned into a moan as Oliver settled in between her legs. Mouth attaching itself to her centre. He licked her folds open and he flicked his tongue at her clit. She groaned and her hand flew to grab onto his hair. She took no shame in taking full hold and pulling at it. Oliver groaned too, he loved when she pulled his hair. He teased her with his tongue as he slid a hand up her stomach and chest. 

He bought a hand down to replace his mouth when he started moving back towards her mouth, kissing as he went. At the same time as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, he slipped a finger inside of her. Felicity gasped and arched her back, desperate because of his ministrations. He continued pumping his finger in and out of her as he left open mouth kisses in his wake, moving over to her other nipple. Taking her other nipple in his mouth he inserted a second finger into her. She was wet, warm and whimpering under him. He could feel her start to clench her walls around him and he knew she was close. He hadn’t even entered her and she was about to explode. Oliver continued to move his fingers, his thumb moving to rub at her clit.

He moved his mouth back to hers and she bit at his bottom lip and grabbed at his hand that was bringing her so close to the edge. “Need” she moaned, unable to get any more words out than that she reached down and stroked him he just groaned into her mouth. His fingers left her and she whimpered at the loss. He removed himself from Felicity’s hand and rubbed himself against her centre. Her breathing hitched and she whined. He lined himself up with her entrance.

She moaned. Anticipation hung in the air. Finally, he pushed the head of his penis inside of her and she couldn’t help but tug on the hair that she had in her grip. That was all the motivation he needed to thrust the rest of the way in. He stretched her and she sheathed him so perfectly in her warmth. Swallowing each other’s moans Felicity and Oliver’s tongues met and Oliver started moving. Slowly, achingly so. “Fassssss – gah” Felicity gasped. Oliver couldn’t help but obey the half said command, he began moving faster. And the way Felicity scrunched her eyes and shivered in response was all the reward he needed. His thumb returned to her clit and he pushed her closer to the edge.

He snapped his hips forward, the satisfying sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the foundry. Felicity was moaning with every thrust. “Ol…ver” she moaned out. Twitching and trying desperately to move her hips in time with his. “Hhhaaa, Ol… ngaaa” She was desperately close. She was clenching around him as he continued thrusting. His moans were getting louder, he was getting close to.

Oliver was desperately close, so was Felicity but nothing tipped her over the edge. Oliver continued rubbing at her clit. “I’m gonna come, I need you to come” he moaned into her neck as he nuzzled it. He kissed her neck and sucked at her pulse point. That with rubbing her clit and his unrelenting thrusting had her clenching and exploding around him with a shout. “Oliver!” her walls quivered around him and his trusting stuttered. “Felicity” he moaned into her neck as he came.

 

Their orgasms left them both panting as he slipped out and collapsed next to her. She just moved so her head was resting on his chest. “I love you” she breathed. Oliver hummed. “I love you” he said, all of his emotion evident in the way he said the words. He kissed the top of her head.

Felicity moved away and Oliver groaned as some of his body heat went with her. “I’m going to shower” she announced as she got to her feet. Oliver raised an eyebrow as he stretched himself out. “you don’t have to preen” Felicity scolded, laughing at him, adoration and lust in her eyes and she looked down at the love of her life. “It was an open invitation.” Oliver answered by jumping to his feet quickly and followed behind her, unabashedly admiring the view.

 

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms. In their bed. In their apartment, right where they were both meant to be. “I love you” Oliver whispered in the dead of the night, he thought Felicity was asleep but the words needed to be said, he couldn’t hold them in. Felicity just kissed the skin under her cheek. “I love you too” She whispered back “Always”


	2. Forever In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity danced around each other. It finally took its tole and Felicity couldn't hold in her emotions or desire any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit angsty but because I can't help myself, Dig comes to the rescue, as he always does.

Oliver Queen wasn’t a tactile person. He hadn’t grown up with parents who openly showed their affection. This caused him to feel broken. When it came to it he faked most of the ‘easy’ touches.  With Laurel, before the island, because that was what was expected of him. A hand on her back, gentle kisses, touches that meant nothing, yet supposedly everything. He didn’t understand how holding someone’s hand while walking down the street was supposed to be romantic, or reassuring, or one of the many other reasons google said, trying to justify why he was meant to do it. But the island made it worse. Ever since he came back, every touch he didn’t see coming had him jump or attack. Every one he did see coming he would avoid or flinch.  He hurt people he didn’t want to. So, when Felicity easily took his hand, just because she could, why was it that Oliver was finally able to relax? He held onto that hand as tight as he could, and he hasn’t let go.

Felicity was known to be a warm person. tactile, loving, an open book. All of her emotions were written all over her face, her heart firmly attached to her sleeve. The first time Oliver touched her just because he could, she reveled in it for weeks.  It didn’t happen very often to begin with. He stood with his hand on her shoulder when he was watching the computers. His hand against the small of her back at a gala. Reassuring touches that she found comfort in. knowing that she was his girl was one thing. This was tangible proof. But then Slade happened. Felicity’s nightmares became constant and although she was nervous the first time she rang him in the middle of the night. His panicked voice at her call reassured her that no matter what or when, if she needed him, he would come running.

And running was exactly what he did. Not bothering with the front door, he scaled the side of her building and knocked on her window instead. She jumped at the noise but when she recognized his frame in the shadows she climbed out of the warmth her blankets provided and unlocked the latch she obsessively kept locked. She didn’t bother waiting for him to come in before turning back and returning to the comfort of her bed. Oliver wasn’t sure how to proceed that first night. He came dressed in sweats and a hoodie and sat on the side of the bed unoccupied. Felicity smiled at the sight of him on her bed, legs outstretched, trying to feel comfortable. She snuggled further down the bed and placed her head in his lap. She heard him take a deep breath and sigh. Finally relaxing, knowing he had her.

Sometime during the night Oliver found himself combing Felicity’s hair with his fingers. Her blonde hair was softer than he ever thought. When he realised what he was doing he looked down at Felicity. She had started to smile in her sleep. It was the softest of grins. One that if he didn’t know her so well, he wouldn’t have noticed.

These days Slade was long gone, a distant memory yet the relationship Felicity had hoped would follow, unfortunately didn’t. Her sorrow surrounding this was masked well. Their sleepovers benefited them both. Oliver didn’t sleep much or well, but somehow, regardless of how much he actually slept, whenever he spent the night with Felicity, he started the day well rested despite his demons crawling back under his skin during the day. He ended the day just as exhausted as any other yet he felt some content, knowing that, if he needed, or more likely wanted, Felicity would always allow him under her covers.

 

One particular day he felt all his demons swarm him at once and he was angry, scared and frustrated all at once. He was shaking, unable to stop the onslaught of emotions. Felicity could feel the tension through the glass of his office and looked up at him. Head firmly in his hands and fingers gripping his hair, Felicity knew he was struggling. She sighed at the sight. As much as was irrational, she worried about him to no end. She loved him with all her heart and she couldn’t bear to see him in such a state.

Frightened for him, she got up out of her chair and quietly tapped on his glass door. She knew he would hear it and the minutest twitch in his posture let her know she was right. She slipped in the office door and made her way over to him. The only noise in the space was his ragged breathing and the quiet clicking of her heels as she made her way over to him.

She took her rightful place at his side. Oliver didn’t look up but he angled himself towards her, like he always did, silently telling her knew she was there. “May I touch you” she whispered and she saw Oliver lean towards her even further. She placed her hands on his shoulders and if it wasn’t for the fact that she felt it coming, she would have ended up on the ground. He almost flung himself into her arms. She caught him, like she always did, figuratively and literally. She held his shaking form tightly, his head nuzzling into her bosom, and he breathed deeply. Her scent bringing him calm. A much needed oasis in his desperation. 

She held him close, her hand stroking through his hair sometimes scratching at his scalp.  They both felt comfort from being in each other’s’ arms, hair being played with by soft, loving fingers, a distracting sensation from all the other senses bombarding them with information. It took time but his shaking eventually stopped and his breathing returned to normal. He knew he had to move, but he didn’t want to he just kept his eyes shut. He felt safest in her arms, just as she did in his.

Unfortunately, a soft rapping on the door broke them apart. Oliver laced their fingers together when he saw it was Diggle. Still needing her comfort. He waved him in.

“You okay man” he asked in his smooth voice, something Oliver grew to find comfort in too. The strong smooth words of wisdom Diggle always had ready.

“Yeah, just… you know” Oliver took another deep breath and he felt Felicity squeeze his hand gently. She was with him; she was always with him.

“Well, things are ready when you are” Dig replied and turned back towards the door. This caused Oliver to look down at his computer. 6.15pm. Oh, last he looked it was only 4. He spent over two hours with Felicity, wanting to feel her in his arms. Needing comfort in her loving aura.

“I’m sorry” he said shifting in his seat. He looked up at her, a frown returning to his brow.

“I’m always here” she replied, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head “Always”

 

Felicity knew he would come to her that night so she left her window unlocked. Arrow business finished up early and Felicity crawled into bed almost as soon as she got home. Removing her make up with a wipe only took 5 minutes. She then washed her face properly and brushed her teeth. Not a couple of minutes after she relaxed into bed, she heard her window slip open. And then closed. Oliver’s belt jangled as he slipped his pants off. Felicity kept her eyes closed as he pulled off his shirt and that too fell softly to the ground. In nothing but his boxer briefs Oliver slipped under the covers as quietly as he could.

“I’m awake” Felicity whispered, her voice piercing the silence. Oliver wriggled closer and Felicity shuffled back until she was flush against his front. Only when his arm was tightly around her waist and he felt her scoot ever so impossibly closer to him, did he relax, and his relaxation caused her to do so. He leaned over and softly brushed his lips over her neck. She hummed softly and he felt the vibration in his chest. They conversed softly in the darkness. His breath tickling the back of her neck as he spoke. As their conversation tapered off she bought his fingers to her lips and kissed them gently. Their soft touches and kisses common and reassuring them both.

When Felicity replaced his hand on her stomach he squeezed her in a soft hug before he fully relaxed into her and the bed. An unspoken goodnight hung in the air. _I Love You_ also sat upon Felicity’s lips. Oliver took a breath and opened his mouth. He closed it before closing his eyes and he let his words also sit unspoken. _I love you Felicity_ he thought, _With everything that I have._

 

They woke the next morning to Felicity’s alarm. She untangled her arm away from him and turned it off. She snuggled closer to him and he sighed, then hummed. Felicity reached down and placed a hand on his bare thigh. His legs had tangled with hers through the night. Neither knew where the other started or began, not that they cared. He hugged her closer and kissed the back of her head. Neither wanting to say anything, delaying the breaking of the spell that meant they had to put on their brave faces. Masks each other could see through. Masks Diggle also saw through yet didn’t ask questions.

She untangled herself and he groaned in protest. She rolled over to look at him and smiled. Waking up to Oliver Queen in her bed was her greatest memory. It didn’t matter how often or under what circumstance, the novelty never wore off.

His eyes were still closed, trying to shut the real world out. She softly placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. She knew she had to get up. It was already far past her alarm. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before rolling away. Oliver groaned low and slow as his some of his body heat left with her. He snuggled further into the blanket as she walked over to her en suite. The clicks of the lights echoed in the space and the sound of the fan broke through and jolted them back into reality.

Felicity sighed as she stepped into the spray of the water. Her heart already beginning to ache as she was away from Oliver. The only thing keeping her from breaking into tears was that she knew they were each other’s. As far away as a relationship seemed. She knew they would get there. It was only a matter of time.

 

Months passed and another crisis was thwarted by team Arrow. At this point though Felicity didn’t know why Oliver didn’t just move in. He slept with her every night. His drawer was overflowing, his tooth brush and shaving products sitting in the bathroom and his scent was firmly injected into his pillow. But, like usual, neither of the two, blind, smitten, love birds, spoke about how they feel. The words “I love you” were left unspoken all the time. And little by little, as each moment filled their hearts, the unspoken “I love you” broke it just a little bit further.

One night Felicity just couldn’t take it anymore and tears silently streaked down her cheeks. Oliver and Diggle were out in the field and she managed to keep her voice even. “I’m on my way” Dig said “Oliver will be a few minutes behind.” Felicity didn’t reply. Surprising and worrying both men.

As promised, Dig came through the door first. He started cleaning up and packing away his weapons when he heard a small sob. He was over there so quickly, even Barry would have been impressed. His large frame wrapped Felicity’s small one so completely and she let out a heart wrenching sob. Diggle shushed her gently and she just collapsed into his embrace. A vulnerability not even Oliver had truly seen.

“I love him so much” was all she sobbed. “It hurts me so much to love him like this”

“I know sweetie” was all Dig said and held her tightly.

 

Oliver felt the tug in his heart as soon as he walked through the doors. He saw Felicity in Diggle arms and he immediately panicked. His bow clattered to the ground as he dropped it. He didn’t care about his bow in that moment, all he cared about was his Felicity.

Oliver took Felicity from Diggle and she immediately starting unzipping his leather jacket. She needed to feel his skin on hers. He shrugged it off and held her close. Letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.  They held each other, keeping each other strong.

Diggle looked on at the two and hoped this was what was finally going to stop them from doing this two steps forward – one step back stupidity that had been going on for far too long. He silently slipped out of the foundry to go home to the woman of his own.

Oliver moved his face away. “Hey shhhh, I’m here” he whispered to her, cupping her cheek, searching her face for what could be wrong. Tears still running down her face Felicity just reached up and connected her mouth to his. Oliver responded instantly, kissing her back softly, passionately, every emotion they both ever wanted to convey, passed between them.

“I love you” Felicity whispered when they broke apart. Her voice breaking half way through.

“I love you” Oliver replied “of course I love you, you are my absolute everything, my light in a world of darkness, you save me each and every moment of the day” Oliver crushed her to him, hugging her tightly. Felicity melted into his embrace.

“Then be with me, why won’t you be with me” Felicity sniffed “you say you don’t want to hurt me yet my heart breaks every time we get out of bed because I have to put on this mask, a mask that says I’m nothing but your EA, and I’m tired, Oliver, I’m so tired of pretending that you aren’t the reason why I breathe, I love you with everything that I have” Felicity’s tears were silent once more, sliding down her cheeks with reckless abandon. She let in a deep breath, shaking from the exertion. Oliver took a moment before he spoke, thinking about what he wanted to say.

“If we get together, it will feel like a million steps backward” Felicity just gasped, and Oliver knew he had begun his speech wrong. “That’s not what I mean” he grumbled, face scrunching “What I mean is that we already live together, we sleep in the same bed, we share every second of our lives, I don’t want to start from the beginning with you, the way things are now, the way we are together now, that’s what keeps me sane”

“Take me home” Felicity mumbled “Take me home and make love to me.” Once again, she left caution to the wind and revealed what she really wanted. Oliver growled and kissed her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, not bothering with the fact that he was still in his boots and dark green leather pants.

 

Felicity and Oliver didn’t get much… any sleep that night. They survived the next day on a dozen espressos and heated looks through the glass door of his office. Reaching the Foundry that night Diggle found them making out like teenagers. Felicity was sitting on the metal table that Oliver used to sharpen his arrows, Oliver was nestled between her legs, hands not visible. Dig didn’t think too much of what that meant.

“Glad to see you two finally got your heads out of your asses” he said clearing his throat. As we walked past the couple he just clapped Oliver on the back. “If you hurt her, more than you already have”

“Diggle” Felicity gasped

“I will kill you” He finished.

“I’ve spent too long hurting the person I love most” Oliver confessed turning back to look Felicity in the eye. “If I hurt Felicity any more, she’s not the only person who’s heart would break.” The look of desperation in his eyes portrayed more than his words and Felicity kissed him briefly, letting him know she understood every thing he was saying, both spoken and unspoken. There was no way Oliver was going to let Felicity go, he’d spent far to long denying himself happiness and this time, his happiness was something deserved. Oliver would always be loved by Felicity. Just and Felicity would always be loved by Oliver. That much didn’t need to be said. It was proven day after day, night after night. Since that very first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. 2 drabbles in as many days :) See you again soon.


	3. Queen - In More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity always had an eclectic music taste. When Oliver and Diggle find out about some of her music taste it becomes a whole knew step in their relationship. A song that plays them through the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for giving the first 2 chapters so much love. I can't believe I'm almost at 100 kudos. This has to be my favourite thing i've ever written so i hope you all love it just the same.

Felicity was having one of those days. She was in a bit of a rut. Nothing was overly wrong, per say, she just didn’t feel quite right. So, she did what anyone would do. She put on some music, deafeningly loud, and danced. If it wasn’t for the fact that there was a night club upstairs, it would have been peculiar, having music that loud coming out of an old steel mill.

She put her phone on shuffle and turned the music up as much as the sound system in the Foundry would let her. 80s synth pierced the otherwise, unoccupied silence and Felicity lost herself in the music.

 

_I'd sit alone and watch your light_

A line more appropriate for Oliver’s feelings towards Felicity. His light in the darkness, the reason he did what he did. His reason for breathing, it would sometimes seem. He loved her with everything he had. She knew this and the feeling was mutual. There was nothing that would stop them from loving each other.

_My only friend through teenage nights_  
And everything I had to know  
I heard it on my radio

Felicity lost herself in the beat. Dancing and laughing. Feeling some peace and happiness for the first time all day. What she didn’t know was that the door had opened and Oliver stood by the back door just watching. Th          e sound of his entrance swallowed by the music.

_You gave them all those old time stars_  
Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars  
You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry  
You made us feel like we could fly.

Her dancing grew less like dancing and more like jumping and rhythmic gesticulating as she got more and more excited by the music blasting through the speakers. She began singing the words. If singing was what you could call it. Shouting. Screaming. Oliver just smiled and laughed as he watched the love of his life enjoy the moment. What was that saying? Dance like no one was watching. Felicity was doing just that and it was the most amazing sight Oliver had ever seen.

_So don't become some background noise_  
A backdrop for the girls and boys  
Who just don't know or just don't care  
And just complain when you're not there  
  
You had your time, you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour

 

Oliver could see Felicity getting ready for the chorus. She was getting visibly more excited as the lyrics climbed in pitch.

 

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_

Felicity screamed. And clapped in time to the music.

 

_Radio goo goo_

 

At this point she banged the two beats. Slamming her fists on the metal table that was used as a gurney when any of them got injured. Diggle too walked through the door, walking in on the one-woman dance party. The two men just kept watching Felicity as the song continued blasting. They shared a look as they stood in the doorway. One that portrayed exasperation and fondness. Complete and utter fondness. There was nothing the two men wouldn’t do to keep Felicity where she belonged. Right beside them. Safe.

 

As the song drew to a close Oliver and Diggle moved into the room. Making their presence known.

“How long have you been here” Felicity gasped and panted turning the music down. She also turned red. From her face to the tips of her ears. She was so embarrassed. “Long enough to know you really like Queen.” Diggle said moving away from the two “Not that that knowledge was a secret” he muttered then chuckled at his own joke. If Felicity wasn’t already beet red, this comment would have made her so. She just cleared her throat and moved to turn the music off completely.

“You can leave it on, if you want” Oliver’s comment came as a surprise to both Felicity and Diggle. “we aren’t going out tonight” He explained. Felicity just smiled up at him.

 

Turns out, Diggle’s somewhat snarky comment marked a turning point in Oliver and Felicity’s relationship. Later that same night Diggle announced he was leaving. “See you tomorrow” Felicity shouted over her shoulder.

“Bye Dig” Oliver waved, his voice closer to Felicity than she realised. She peered over her shoulder and up into his face. She smiled at him, beamed really and the smile was returned. Oliver’s hand came to rest on her shoulder and her leaned down, staring at her computers.

“Anything interesting?” He asked, breath hot against the shell of her ear. She turned back.

“Not really, nothing SCPD can’t handle anyway”

“Good” Oliver spun Felicity’s chair so she was looking at him. “I’ve been stupid” He murmured, eyes cast down, uncertainty beginning to become written on his features. “I told you that because of the life I lead, I can’t be with anyone I could truly care about, that I didn’t want to hurt you” Oliver let out a shaky breath. “I realise now that it doesn’t matter whether we are together or not, you are in danger because people you know you worth with me, the arrow”

“Are you telling me I cant work with you anymore?” Felicity panicked “Because that’s a load of shit Oliver, I don’t care if I’m in danger because you put yourself in danger all the time and you have no right to tell me what I can and cant do!” Felicity was pretty much screaming at him and Oliver couldn’t believe how wrong he went about approaching the situation.

“No, no, no, no that’s not what I mean” He spluttered, moving to cup her face. “I just… I” Oliver sighed, he just couldn’t get the words out. He threw caution to the wind and just kissed her. Softly, slowly, making sure not to push things too far against her will. Felicity’s breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. She melted against him and began kissing him back. She gripped onto the front of his t-shirt. Their lips moved against each other’s and Felicity pulled on Oliver’s bottom lip with her teeth. A hum of appreciation vibrated through Oliver’s chest.

When they broke away, breath coming slightly faster than it had before. “Go on a date with me” Oliver whispered, their foreheads still pressed against each other. Felicity just answered with a kiss.

“Not Italian” she mumbled against his lips.

“Definitely not Italian” he agreed.

 

A couple of months later, after 2 months of domestic bliss, Felicity accidently left her ipod on. It wasn’t embarrassing really, just a minor inconvenience. She’d taken her earbuds out of her ears, assuming she’d pressed pause and had gone to the bathroom. When she returned, said earbuds were in Oliver’s ears and he was chuckling to himself. Bopping along to the beat he extended one earbud out to her. “Dance party?” he asked. Felicity just shrugged and took the earbud from him. When the music rang through her ears she couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s our song” Oliver whispered in her other ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s not a very romantic song”

 

_Radio ga ga_  
All we hear is Radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah  
Radio, what's new?  
Radio, someone still loves you!

 

“I love you” Oliver told Felicity. It was the first time the words had been said out loud. Not that she didn’t know he loved her, not that he didn’t know she loved him. She just stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Lyrics of the song still in their ears as she whispered against his lips “I will always love you”

 

18 months past and another crisis was averted thanks to Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and after Felicity growled at Oliver, demanding that they accept help, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. “All right” Diggle began his speech. “Now, things in our family” He opened his arms, gesturing that everyone gathered was indeed family. “Things in or family, we do things a little unorthodox, so as I say what I’m being forced to say, I would like Oliver and Felicity to make their way onto the dance floor, for the bride and groom’s first dance” A look of confusion crossed both of their faces but after trusting him in life and death situations, trusting him in this moment didn’t bother the two. As they got up, the familiar opening of 80s synth came across the speakers. The two giggled and glared at their friend, not that their looks actually held any menace.

 

“This is the song that finally drew Oliver’s head out his ass” A chuckle travelled around the room and Oliver flipped him off. “Oliver and I had got to work late” Diggle’s accompanying wink caused another chuckle, their not-so-secret identities common knowledge among those celebrating. “Felicity had been having a rough day and needed a dance party. Oliver was already there when I got there, looking like an absolute dick, staring at her all smitten but obviously slightly sad because, despite what work we actually do, his feelings were the things he was afraid of most. We both watched as Felicity sang” Diggle cleared his throat “Excuse me, screamed the lyrics” this time it was Felicity’s turn to flip off Diggle “and she was jumping and dancing and laughing along to the music.”

 

_We watch the shows, we watch the stars_  
On videos for hours and hours  
We hardly need to use our ears  
How music changes through the years.

 

“We watched her, she was so care free. What Oliver doesn’t know, I was watching him too and something in him, in that moment, something changed. He used to say he had to be alone. To honour his father, he had to go on this crusade alone. I think that in that moment, as he watched Felicity’s blonde hair bounce, as he watched her, he was watching the reason for his every decision.” A tear began to fall on the man’s cheek as he continued to speak “Oliver took a leap that day, although he didn’t have to, it was the fucking next step you blind dickhead” another chuckle reverberated around the room and Oliver and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh along with them. “As I’ve watched this couple grow together, I’ve watched Felicity grow into an amazing woman, once timid and unsure, now a firm decision maker. A warm light in everyone’s day, a light through every one’s darkness but most importantly, Oliver’s northern star. A way to find home. I’ve watched Oliver grow into an amazing man, selfless and caring. So far from the cold, scared person I met so long ago. But most importantly, together, no matter where they are, when they are together they are home.”

 

_Let's hope you never leave old friend_  
Like all good things on you we depend  
So stick around 'cause we might miss you  
When we grow tired of all this visual

 

“So as I watch my two greatest friends, my allies in battle, the life savers I owe more favours than anyone, as I watch these two amazing people, find home. I would like to invite my wife, my northern star, to join in the couple’s first dance. And join in the celebrations”

Lyla stood up and Diggle turned the microphone off, placing it on the table as other couple’s found their place on the dance floor, bopping along to the beat.

_you had your time, you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour_

 

Unexpectedly the microphone squealed as another set of hands turned it on. “Hello everyone” A throat cleared “I know I’m not the right person to be making this speech but unfortunately the father of the groom could not be here to say something so I wanted to say a few words” Oliver’s jaw hung open. “I just wanted to say, although I am not Robert Queen, and aside from the checked past we have had, I just wanted to say, Oliver, I’m proud of you son. And Felicity, you look beautiful sweetheart. And I am deeply saddened that Robert and Moira couldn’t be here to see what an amazing man you are” At that the voice broke. “And without further ado, I am not drunk enough to be crying so if you’ll excuse me.” The microphone was once again turned off and placed on the table. Quentin Lance made his way onto the dance floor and warmly shook Oliver’s hand and kissed Felicity on the cheek.

 

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga

 

As the older man walked over to the bar Oliver once again returned his gaze to Felicity. “I love you, Mrs Queen” he mumbled before kissing her.

“I love you, Mr Smoak” Oliver just chuckled before motioning for the remaining guests to join them on the dance floor.

 

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_

Everyone clapped the two beats and Felicity laughed. Oliver just watched the happiness in her eyes. And his heart swelled with pride. _My wife_ he thought.

 

_Radio goo goo_

_*Clap *Clap_

_Radio ga ga_

_*Clap *Clap_

Dancing and singing grew louder as the final chorus of the song made it’s way over the speakers.

 

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_  
Radio blah blah  
Radio, what's new?  
Someone still loves you!

Cheering and clapping erupted over the crowd as the song drew to a close. “Thank you everyone” Diggle’s voice once again came over the loud speakers. “Thank you Oliver and Felicity for allowing me to be a part of your journey and lastly, thank you Quentin” the two men nodded at each other. “So everyone” Diggle addressed the crowd as a whole once more “Let us celebrate, and dance and be merry because who knows what another day brings us and what work we have to do tomorrow” Another wink drew another round of laughter from the crowd. Everyone knew what the three of them did. However, for the night, festivities, laughter, singing, dancing and most importantly, Love, was on the forefront of everyone’s mind. Because that’s what marriage is about. Love. Love for eternity, exactly the amount of time Oliver and Felicity were going to love each other for. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Backless Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver both have a thing for backless dresses. Spoiler Alert: It's because they drive each other crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at some explicit content. I feel like this is an improvement on chapter one. Let me know what you think.

Felicity had a thing for backless dresses. Oliver also had a thing for backless dresses. The only thing Oliver didn’t know is that Felicity wore them on purpose, just to tease him. Especially at formal galas. It would allow him to put his hand on her back with no barrier. She would be able to feel his warmth, skin to skin. It would make her shiver. A gesture that Oliver always noticed. So attuned to her, he knew every time something out of the ordinary happened. A shiver when his touch affected her more than normal. An adjustment in her chair when he made a suggestive comment. Little things that if they didn’t know each other so well would occur without comment. Unnoticeable things. Things like, Oliver clearing his throat if she bent over to pick something out of her bag. The slightest of stumbles when she looked at him a certain way. An extra flourish on the salmon ladder when he knew she was watching.

 

This particular gala Felicity didn’t hold back her teasing, her touching. If any outsider saw anything they’d just assume that it was just a lover’s touch. Their relationship wasn’t a secret. Being Oliver Queen’s girlfriend wasn’t something that stayed off the front news of the tabloids. To be fair to Felicity, she made damn sure that everyone knew that not only she was Oliver Queen’s girlfriend, he was Felicity Smoak’s boyfriend who was every bit as successful as he was.

Felicity placed a hand on Oliver’s forearm. Fingers feather light as it brushed down before stopping to rest on his hand for a beat. Her hand came to rest with her other that held onto a champagne glass. Even through the fabric of his suit jacket Oliver felt the heat of her touch. He just smiled at her and placed his hand on her lower back. No fabric to obstruct his palm’s ability to lay flat against the small of her back. Fingers lightly tracing patterns on her back before moving away. Two can play this game. 

It was a game they played all night long. At the dinner that accompanied this gala Felicity and Oliver were sat next to each other. An expected event however, how they would each turn this fact into one they both ended up resenting was entertaining. Felicity placed a hand on Oliver’s knee at one point. Gently scratching. Oliver’s intake of breath caused him to cough through a mouthful of food. Worried looks turned to him and conversation quietened as the man composed himself. “Excuse me” he mumbled, tips of his ears turning red as he reached for his water glass. Conversation restarted and Felicity took this opportunity to slide her hand further up his leg. It settled on the inside of his thigh. Oliver retaliated by looking at Felicity, a hunger and longing in his eyes. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. It was a simple gesture no one would think anything of, however his lips hung against her skin, hot breath reaching her ear. Oliver saw her breath hitch and he leaned away. Felicity trailed her hand higher and just as she reached the point where Oliver’s pants were starting to get uncomfortable a voice echoed through the room. “Thank you for a wonderful dinner everyone, if you would like to join me in the ball room, drinks shall continue and may the festivities follow.” Oliver felt blessed in that moment as Felicity pulled her hand away and he quickly adjusted himself in his pants. The guests all stood and followed the host into the ballroom.

 

Soft jazz was playing quietly over the speakers and Oliver took the chance to take advantage of the real reason they were there. As the CEO of Queen Consolidated he was invited to mingle with Starling City’s best and brightest. Felicity excused herself to the ladies room and Oliver took advantage of the opportunity to insert himself in conversation with the CEO of Michaelson Technology and the head of the electronics department of Hartman Corp. Two extremely talented and smart women who Oliver knew had some very exciting projects in the works. Projects that were highly anticipated in a wide range of circles.

“It’s a pleasure to see you ladies again” Oliver smiled as he tilted his glass towards theirs. Vodka, Russian traditions die hard. They clinked politely and Charlotte looked at him “I’ve heard that your applied sciences division is working on some pretty amazing things” she commented.

“Yes, Felicity and her team have had some real breakthroughs since her change of position, we are very excited to see where things progress. Mike Tech have made some outstanding announcements of late, wouldn’t you agree Sophie” He smiled, including the other woman.

“I think in general, it is a very exciting time to be working with technology, so many companies are making great strides.” She nodded diplomatically.

 

Felicity took this moment to re-enter the room. Her eyes searched the room and fell on Oliver smiling and talking with two other women. Felicity smiled and Oliver’s eyes met hers. She knew what he was doing. It might be disguised as trying to open up communication and partnerships with other tech based companies but Felicity could also see a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He was teasing her, trying to draw out her jealousy. Felicity, however, was not insecure about herself in his life and as much as he played the jealousy game, she never joined in. Until now. She decided she wasn’t going to go up to him, she was her own woman and instead caught the eye of Bruce Wayne himself. A low blow, Felicity would admit but he all but waived her over. She smiled at him, and made her way over.

 

A second glass of champagne appeared in Bruce’s hand and he handed it to Felicity when she reached him. “May I say you look beautiful tonight, Miss Smoak”

“Please, call me Felicity and thank you” she smiled in such a way that allowed light to hit her cheeks, causing the illusion of a blush spread across them.

“Well then, call me Bruce” He angled his glass towards hers and she too, shared a toast with someone other than her love that night. Felicity caught sight of Oliver’s white knuckles clutching his vodka from the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath and refocused on what Bruce Wayne was saying.

“… The project in the pipeline has mutual benefits for both companies. It caters to your computer science and cyber security background and it allows my company to expand into a new field with the partnership of a company already with a foothold within the competitive market.”

“You sure have been doing your research” Felicity smiled touching his shoulder.

“Well I believe in doing research before approaching a possible partnership deal.”

“As do I Bruce, I’m sure myself and my department team leaders will be excited to see your proposal but, between you and me” She leaned in “I don’t think it will be very hard to persuade, with both Wayne enterprises and Queen Consolidated’s names attached to a product, success can never be guaranteed, but I know where I’d put my money” she pulled back and smiled at him. Taking a sip of her champagne, pouting her lips just so. A pout that also caught Oliver’s attention. Felicity realized she was quickly backing him into a corner, this teasing game was a losing battle for Oliver and he knew it.  He tried to turn his attention back to the two women in front of him but watching Felicity interact with Bruce Wayne had the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Felicity felt her phone vibrate in her clutch purse. A simple gold that matched the gold lace that lay across the breast of her otherwise black gown. As she opened her clutch she looked up at Bruce in front of her. “Excuse me” she said as she pulled her phone and the screen illuminated. _1 message – Oliver Queen_. She just sighed.

“Work?” Bruce asked jolting her out of her own head.

“When isn’t it?” She chuckled.

Opening the message, the words caused her to shift her weight to her other foot. _Watching you with “Master Wayne” makes me want to throw you over my shoulder, take you home and fuck you until my name is the only one you remember._ Felicity let out a shaky breath as she thought about her reply. _I could get on top of that idea, and below, and in front ;)_. Felicity didn’t hesitate in pressing the sent button. She watched Oliver as he opened the message, eyes snapping up to hers after reading her reply. She could see his eyes glaze over. When they finally refocused on her, she saw a look wash over him that could only be described as predatory. Felicity saw Oliver swallow deeply before turning back to the two women for the briefest of moments. Just as Felicity turned her attention to Bruce Wayne.

“I’m sorry” Felicity said glancing at her watch “I’ve just been informed of an early meeting tomorrow morning and I think I should get going”

“Of course, it was wonderful talking to you”

“Yes, I look forward to seeing your proposal” She turned her back on the billionaire and made her way to the door.

 

“It was a pleasure ladies but we have a big day tomorrow, meetings starting early, you know how it is” He made eye contact with the two women as he smiled “If there’s anything you believe Queen Consolidated can do to quietly back any projects please don’t forget about us” He pulled business cards out of his pocket and the women politely took them.

“We know where to find you”

“I look forward to that” the women replied over each other. Oliver took this as his cue and made his way to the door.

 

Anticipation was thick in the car ride home. Neither saying a word as even a pin drop would cause them to lose composure and they would never make it home.

 

As soon as the door shut behind Felicity she found herself pressed up against it and Oliver’s lips feverishly kissing hers. When she realized what was going on she didn’t hesitate in kissing him back. His hands came to rest on her back. Skin already exposed. In Felicity’s attempt to get him closer to her she gripped onto the tie that hung around his neck and pulled him closer. Chest colliding with hers she moaned. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Tracing over soft lips before plunging in. Tasting the remnants of champagne on her teeth before twisting and twirling with her tongue. 

As Felicity moved her hands to undo the knot around Oliver’s neck his lips traveled from her mouth along her jaw to her ear. He nipped on her earlobe before sending heat straight to her core with a series of opened mouth kisses that nipped and sucked their way down her neck. Leaving marks on her beautiful skin. Another moan fell from her lips as he sucked at the hollow between her neck and collarbone.

When Oliver’s tie fell to the floor Felicity moved to push at the lapels of his jacket. Begging it to be removed. As it slipped off his shoulders he briefly removed his hands from where they were roaming her body. Allowing the fabric to slip to the floor with a _whoosh_. This left him in his white dress shirt desperately trying to get closer to the woman in front of him.

 

They started stumbling through Felicity’s apartment, aiming for the bedroom. When they reached the destination, Oliver backed her up until the backs of her knees hit her bed. At that point he quickly spun her so he could undo the clasp around her neck. The fabric fell from her neck and pooled at her hips, exposing her bare chest. Oliver immediately reached around to massage her breasts, callused fingertips causing her nipples to stand to attention, the sensations causing Felicity to writhe in his arms. His hands continued their travels over her skin before coming to a stop at the zipper that sat above her ass. He unzipped it slowly, continuing the teasing game from earlier. The heat in Felicity’s core quickly turning into a raging fire. When the gown hit the floor she immediately turned herself so she was facing him once more. She toed off her matching gold pumps, bringing her from just below eye level, back down so she was in line with the beginnings of his muscular chest. A prize that still lay under a layer of clothing.

Oliver captured her lips in another searing kiss that left her slightly lightheaded. Eager to feel his skin on hers she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her mouth following the path of her hands, leaving kisses and love marks in their path. As she reached the last button she peered up at her love. Blue eyes completely glazed over, lost in the feeling that Felicity gave him with her mouth. She could see the tent in Oliver’s pants becoming more and more pronounced as her fingers made quick work of the final button of his shirt as well as the button and zipper of his trousers. As his pants pooled around his ankles and his shirt was shoved off his shoulders Oliver pulled Felicity back in. Not getting enough of her lips on his.

He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, friction causing groans and moans to escape both of them. Oliver laid her on the bed, lips never leaving hers as he settled between her hips. As he moved against her she couldn’t help the words that came out of her mouth. “Fucking good” she ground out, grabbing a fistful of his ass and thrust her hips up against him.

 

Oliver smiled against her lips as he moved down. He kissed down her neck, following the path he marked out earlier, this time he moved further. He kissed along her chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth she couldn’t help it when a hand flew to press his face further into her breasts. She tugged on his hair barely able to keep herself together as he traveled further down. When he reached her core, he attacked her with an open-mouthed kiss, panties already wet with want, Oliver lathered his tongue over her. “Oh god Oliver” she yelled. What felt like an eternity later, he reached up and peeled her panties away from her. She looked down at him, begging with her eyes. “Tell me what you want baby” he drawled.

“you, need your mouth, your cock. Take me” she fumbled, unable to articulate what she wanted first.

Oliver just returned his mouth to her pussy. This time unobstructed he was able to lick from her entrance, parting her slick folds, all the way to her clit. When his tongue flicked over her clit Felicity yelled out and bucked her hips, desperate for more. Desperate for anything. Desperate to topple over that edge. Oliver returned his attention to her clit, flicking it over and over. Drawing her closer. “I wanna come” she panted “Please let me come.” Oliver just hummed around the nub between his lips the vibration causing Felicity to see stars. “Please, Please” Felicity begged. He plunged two fingers inside of her and pumped in and out, this along with the unrelenting attention her clit was getting inched her closer and closer to the edge. As Oliver’s fingers hit that spot inside her, Felicity flew over the cliff. She screamed out “Oliver!” her orgasm hit her so hard and she clamped her walls around his fingers. She gripped onto his forearm, fingers still moving throughout her orgasm. Her long nails digging marks into his forearms as she gripped on for dear life. Coaxing her through her climax Oliver’s fingers slowed their motions before pulling out.

 

Felicity whimpered at the loss of contact as he crawled his way back up to pull her in for a slow languid kiss. “I need your cock” she mumbled against his lips. He felt her fingers dip into his boxers and palm his painfully hard cock. He groaned as she hooked her foot over his hip and rolled them so she was on top. She unceremoniously shoved his boxers down and threw them across the room. She straddled his hips. Lining him up with her entrance she gave no warning before impaling herself on his cock. They both groaned, Felicity threw her head back as he stretched and filled her completely. She let him stretch her, grinding down, hips against hips. They both gasped. Oliver lost himself in the feeling of her hot, wet body completely enveloping him in hers. She began to move, slowly at first just rising slightly before coming back down. Oliver began to move with her then, bucking up in time with her slow movements. She began to increase the speed of which she bounced on his cock. Moving so only the head stayed nestled in her warmth before plunging back down. Pleasure rapidly rebuilding in her core. Reaching between their body’s Oliver sought out that little nub he knew would send her flying into the stars. He began rubbing frantically at her clit as his bucking grew in pace, matching the way she pounded herself down on him. Screams soon tore into the room once again as Felicity’s orgasm crept up on her. Once again she screamed out Oliver’s name. She couldn’t get enough of the man beneath her.

 

Oliver flipped them after she rode out her orgasm on top of him. Not letting her calm down after her second climax Oliver began frantically thrusting into her. Not letting up pace he searched for her lips with his. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed as they both grew closer and closer to climax. Oliver moved his head to suckle on her tits. Nipples teased as he drew one into his mouth and pinched the other between his fingers. “Yes Oliver, so close, don’t stop” Felicity never grew tired of begging for Oliver. Loving the way he pleased her and bought her such pleasure, once unimaginable pleasure. Moving his hand from her breast he frantically searched out her clit again. Rubbing her clit Oliver’s hips grew frantic and erratic as they continued thrusting. Feeling the familiar tightening in his balls he moaned into Felicity’s neck. “Come for me baby, Im so close.”

Oliver’s declaration was all it took for one last scream to be ripped from Felicity’s throat. Her walls clenched around him which also pulled him over the edge. He throbbed deep inside her, the pulsing of her walls milking him for everything that he was worth.

He collapsed into her embrace with one last groan. He rolled off her and slipped out of her in one movement. The loss of his warmth causing her to shiver, Felicity rolled so she was once again plastered to his side, head resting on his chest. Listening to his increased heart rate she panted. Oliver tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair. Scratching at her scalp he held her in pace. Never wanting to let her go, never wanting her to leave his side. He loved her. “I love you” he said. She just chuckled.

“I normally wouldn’t take post coital declarations so seriously but” She took a breath “I love you too, with everything I have.” He hummed, continuing to scratch at her scalp.

 

She all but purred at the scratching, loving the way he continued to please her. He would always please her. He didn’t need to promise her that out loud for her to know that it was true. Just as she didn’t need to tell him that the feeling was mutual. Her heart swelled when she looked up at him and sore nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. “Sleep” she mumbled. She threw one of her legs over his and nuzzled herself deeper into his embrace. He moved to throw the blankets over them both. He sighed, content. The woman he loved was in his arms and he was able to fall asleep, unafraid of what the next day would bring, that was also thanks to the woman who lay in his arms. As long as they could tackle problems together, they would be safe. They would make sure of it. For each other. Always for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. Adventures of Silk Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity didn't know Oliver liked to wear silk boxers. It was one of the only things she still didn't know about him... actually she loved it when Oliver wore his silk boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a 5 +1 story because as soon as i started writing, i couldn't picture this written any other way.

There was still one thing Felicity Smoak didn’t know about Oliver Queen. He wore silk boxers. Not every day. Just those lazy days, the days spend doing absolutely nothing. He would wear a soft t-shirt if he felt the need and silk boxers that hung low on his hips. The soft fabric brushing against him as he walked down the halls. Lightly siting against his skin as he lounged on the couch watching a movie. Although when she did finally find out. She loved the fact that he wore silk boxers.

 

**One**

 

Felicity knocked on the door of the mansion. There was important business and Oliver wasn’t answering his damn phone. She’d left 6 messages, at least 2 of them explaining the entire situation and yet she hadn’t heard back from him.

Raisa opened the door to the frazzled blonde. “Miss Felicity” she greeted warmly, hugging her and kissing her cheek. “Mr Oliver didn’t mention you were coming over, I apologize, I would have prepared.”

“It’s quite alright Raisa” Felicity responded, she could see why Oliver loved this woman, she was kind and gentle, a wonderful person. “I wasn’t planning on coming, Oliver hasn’t been answering his phone and I thought I’d come by and see him”

“He is in his room, please come in”

 

Oliver was lounging. He was in nothing but his silk boxers, lying on his bed, not really paying attention to the tv show that was playing in front of him. Instead letting his mind wander, thinking about everything yet nothing at all. He thought about how important the latest mission was, how he needed to make sure the drugs he knew were controlling the city didn’t dig their fingers in any more. He also let his mind think about lighter topics. He let himself fantasize about how it would feel to be happy. What it would be like to have Felicity beside him. Running her soft fingers against his skin. Tracing the scars on his flesh. It was like he could hear her voice right there beside him.

 

“Thank you Raisa, really I don’t mean to just drop by like this” Oliver furrowed his brow. No, he really could hear Felicity. Not a beat later there was a knock on his bedroom door. He turned down the tv. “Come in” he said.

The door swung open and Felicity began her sentence “Oliver Queen, when in the world have I ever… oh my god.” Felicity then noticed Oliver properly. His boxers hanging low on his hips as he stood. The loose fabric and obvious absence of anything else on his body left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Felicity blushed from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her neck. She gasped and coughed. “I got that thing, you know that job, did… you… um…” She couldn’t stop staring, her eyes traveling from his chest, which although she saw often, didn’t stop her, her gaze moved lower down, skipping over that one spot to oogle his thighs. That was the only word that came to Oliver’s mind. When her eyes finally reached his crotch, he saw her lips part ever so slightly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. He didn’t feel uncomfortable under her gaze but the way she was unbashful, taking in his entire body made heat travel to the part of his body in which was currently holding her attention. As he felt himself respond to her she swallowed deeply. “holy shit” she whispered before clearing her throat once more. She looked him in the eye, still blushing furiously. “Phone” she stated through gritted teeth before spinning on her heels and hurrying out of his room, out of the mansion into the safety of her car.

Needless to say, they both finished the evening, after dealing with the latest mission, in the shower, Felicity’s on the coldest it would go, while Oliver spent it with himself in his hand, moaning out the name of his blonde, desperately wishing she was there with him.

 

**Two**

 

Felicity was hurt, it wasn’t that bad but Oliver still insisted she stay with him for the night at the mansion. There was a small explosion, she was far enough away that she didn’t get injured in the actual blast but the loud explosive caused a ruptured ear drum and, as much as he wouldn’t admit it, Oliver was a worrier. He was always worried about Felicity, so she went with very little arguing.

She would admit that it was nice. Spending time with him like that. The domesticity of it all. She was in an old t-shirt of his. It was long enough to cover all the important bits and he was in sweat pants. He sat on his side of the bed while Felicity was lying with her head in his lap. Mumbling old stories of MIT. He didn’t talk much about his past but that was okay, she was used to it now.

“It wasn’t that bit of a deal, my computer knowledge. As smart as I was and as much as I enjoyed my…. Extracurricular hacking, Cooper was always one step ahead.” This caused Oliver’s ears to prick up, she never spoke about her college boyfriend, much less her hacktivist days. He just curled a finger in her hair, scratching at her scalp. She nuzzled further into her leg and continued with her story. “One day though, I decided to try and hack into the local government’s… whatever” she waved off, yawning. “There was a bill that was going to be past about student loans or something, it was the origin point of our big project, anyway, I got in, it only took half an hour or so, but I did it and I started riffling through who was for and against it. When I told Cooper later on he admitted that he’d been trying to get in all day and he couldn’t, to say I was smug was the least of it. But to be honest, I think that was the turning point in our relationship, I think from then he stopped seeing me as his girlfriend and just another pawn in his bigger picture.”

Oliver’s heart broke at this revelation. He didn’t really know what to say as he continued the motion of playing with Felicity’s hair. “You know anything I ask you to do it always optional right, you can always leave”

“I know” She mumbled patting his knee “But I won’t ever leave you, I think we both know that by now.” Not long after she drifted off to sleep feeling comfortable and safe.

 

The next morning, she awoke from her sleep. The water was running in Oliver’s en suite bathroom and the man himself was nowhere to be seen. Felicity knew he was having a shower so she just drifted back off into a light sleep. 

The next time she woke it was due to Oliver opening the door and stepping back into his room. Felicity looked him up and down and realized that she was staring at the man, only in silk boxers. She, once again, blushed from the tips of her ears all the way down her neck as she leaped out of bed. “I’m… dressed, think, um…” Felicity cleared her throat. “going to get dressed” she tried again. “I’ll meet you later.” Felicity finally managed to get enough words out to make sense when Oliver put her out of her misery and pulled on sweatpants over the top of his boxers. He smirked at her as she gathered her clothes and all but ran into the bathroom. As the door clicked shut behind her he chuckled. She just sighed and couldn’t help but think this was the second time she made a fool of herself around his silk boxers.

 

**Three**

Oliver Queen was living in his EA’s guest bedroom. Well, ex-EA considering he lost the company, and therefore her employment when it happened. He would have found the fact that he was technically homeless if he actually let himself time to heal. During the day, he would sit on the couch and watch whatever rubbish tv was on at that particular time but as soon as the sun went down he would throw himself into his Arrow work. He would arrive at the foundry just before sundown and just as the sun’s last rays hit the pavement, that green hood would be pulled up and Oliver would leave. Nothing but a voice in Felicity’s ear.

 

In the 3 months that Oliver had been living in Felicity’s guest room the only time they ever saw each other was if they went home from the foundry at the same time. If that happened Oliver would somehow squeeze himself into Felicity’s tiny car, and they would spend the ride, more often than not, in uncomfortable silence because Oliver didn’t know what to say to her and any time she started a conversation, if would be about something Oliver didn’t want to take about. Like the fact he was living in her guest room.

 

One day Felicity had a half day. Ray Palmer was getting on her nerves. Trash talking everything that Moira Queen did to the company when she took over from Walter and subsequently the changes Oliver tried to keep in place when he succeeded her. All he had to say was that Isobel Rochev was doing what was best for the company but anyone with the name Queen couldn’t see through the haze of their family name on the side of the building. Felicity walked out pretty soon after that. Not even bothering to respond to the yelled apology that followed her out the door.

Felicity walked into her apartment to find Oliver in his boxers, sitting on her couch, eating her chocolate chip cookies, watching crappy day time soaps. Her breath hitched as her mind caught up with her eyes. She swore at herself as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as well as settle in her core. “I’m… work… uhh damn it” She just averted her gaze. If she was going to get through what she was going to say there was no way she could do it looking at him. “Palmer’s being a dick…” Her eyes traveled away from the spot on the wall she was looking at to Oliver’s very exposed body. When she realized what had happened she cleared her throat and returned her eyes to the spot on the wall, determined to get through what she wanted to say. “Palmer’s being a dick, I walked out of the office on him. If he thinks I’m going back in he has another thing coming.” She stormed off down the hall. “If you order pizza I’ll eat some” she shouted at the man on her couch. Oliver took that as his cue. He also decided to put on pants. If she was angry, he wanted more between himself and her than just silk boxers.

 

**Four**

 

Felicity was determined that if Oliver was going to parade himself around in her apartment wearing nothing but silk boxers she was going to make life just as hard for him as he was making it for her. 

One morning he got up before she went to work. At first it was an accident. He got up and was just sitting at the breakfast bar, half-heartedly eating some cereal. His mind was elsewhere, eyes completely glazed over, focus a million miles away. Felicity didn’t expect to see him sitting there when she walked in, in nothing but a towel, her intention to put on some coffee, she could only go the 30 minutes between waking up and getting out of the shower before needing her first cup of the day. She’ll freely admit she was addicted but because she only had one expensive starbucks cup a day, she didn’t count it as a problem… not considering the “problems” she dealt with on a nightly basis.

Oliver finally returned to the room in front of him and he inhaled sharply, choking on the food that was in his mouth he coughed and spluttered. Making a complete fool of himself as milk ran down his chin and half chewed flakes decorated the bench in front of him.  Felicity rushed to get him a glass of water. Instantly worried for the man 

He continued to cough and generally make a fool of himself as he couldn’t take his eyes off the tiny bit of cleavage that wasn’t covered by the towel. And Oliver couldn’t help but stare at her exposed legs. He was really making a fool of himself. Oliver instantly knew how Felicity felt when he was in his silk boxers. The tips of his ears went bright red and he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

 

When he was finally able, he gulped down the glass of water that sat in front of him. Felicity was left completely oblivious to what made him suddenly choke on his cereal. It wasn’t until she reached up to the top cabinet, one hand holding her towel in place, one hand reaching to the very back to get one of the last cups still clean out so she could drink her much-needed coffee. She heard Oliver audibly swallow and the chair scraped against the hardwood floor as his weight shifted uncomfortably on the seat. Thankful that the breakfast bar was in the way of the obvious tent in his sweat pants he had on. If he had of been in boxers, they both knew Felicity wouldn’t have made it into work that day. They weren’t together but neither of them could deny the sexual tension that covered them in a thick fog. One wrong move or one small kiss would break them both. Clothes would be ripped apart, flung all over the apartment in a desperate attempt to get closer to each other.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Oliver’s growing problem in his pants, that didn’t happen that morning. Felicity just mumbled an apology while blushing and quickly pouring herself a cup and scurrying back into her bedroom to get ready for the day. Oliver just took an uncharacteristically long shower, both attending to his problem and making sure he didn’t bump into Felicity again that morning on her way to work. He didn’t know if he’d be able to trust himself if he had seen her again.

 

**Five**

 

Oliver was exhausted. It had been a long night of Arrow-ing. bad guys had been pouring into the city, trying to stake their claim over a little bit of Starling City, forgetting that every square inch was answered for. This was Oliver’s city, it was just taking a bit more convincing than previous to show everyone.

He’d come home, body sore and tired, Felicity in bed for hours now. He’d changed into just silk boxers and sat on the couch, head in his hands. He tugged on his hair, frustration clawing at him. He just let out a deep breath and reached for the tv remote, hoping something would take his mind off the fact that, despite his best efforts, his city was still dying.

 

Felicity said goodbye to Diggle and Oliver 2 hours before Oliver walked in the door. She still had a day job to think about, and although they’d pulled many all nighters, herself being the CEO, she didn’t think going in and trying to make important decisions regarding, literally, millions of dollars, was a good idea. She’d also stumbled in, also exhausted. As many hours as Oliver pulled Arrow-ing, Felicity did her day job and her night job seemingly simultaneously. Checks, scans and algorithms running day and night. Phones and tablets pinging at all times, demanding attention.

 

Felicity loved Oliver, she really did, but sometimes she thought Oliver just didn’t really understand just how much energy, and time, it took being a vigilante’s tech whiz. Like this particular day for example her tablet pinged at 5am, an hour before her alarm was due to go off but curiosity got the best of her and she just had to know what caused the alert.

 

It was a ping alerting her of movement of the latest king pin who’d decided they were going to try and take over the city, it was the result of the likelihood of what he might do next. There was the potential for an arms deal, rumour has it there was some stolen military grade rifles, grenades and grenade launchers coming into the city in the next couple of days. There was also a big drug deal going down. The triad had been quiet since the undertaking but their presence in the drug scene was ramping back up. The triad and the local gang from one town over were rumoured to have formed somewhat of an alliance. Drug capital from both cities would benefit them both. The triad mainly dealt in cocaine, the other gang, predominantly meth. By allowing each other into their territory to cell these drugs allowed for a larger market and therefore larger profits. Oliver was likely to want to hit the drug deal first, it was more likely to happen that night, the arms deal wasn’t for another couple of days, plenty of time to put the triad back in their place.

 

Felicity heard the squeaking of furniture against her hardwood floor. She froze her actions on her tablet and whisper shouted “Oliver!” His bedroom was across the hall and her attempts were probably futile but she still ‘yelled’ out anyway. She heard the noise once again. She grabbed the baseball bat she had kept under the bed and made her way into the living room. Dressed in nothing but a tight camisole and some barely-there panties Felicity cautiously made her way into the living room.

 

Oliver was tossing and turning on the couch. A nightmare gripping him, unable to wake. The force of his thrashing caused the couch to move around on the hard wood floors. With a loud _Thud!_ Oliver fell from the couch and onto the floor. At this point Felicity came rushing in. Oliver groaned and stood up, eyes falling on Felicity, he forgot how to breathe. When his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing, this caused a sharp intake of breath. Felicity just dropped the bat, it clattering to the ground as she took in Oliver. Dressed in nothing but his silk boxers Felicity felt herself staring, she couldn’t help it, she could also see that her attire was effecting Oliver just as much as Oliver’s was affecting Felicity. She drew in a shaky breath as Oliver’s expression went from one of want, to pure desire. He took a shaky step forward, almost like he didn’t want to startle Felicity. “Oliver” she whispered. This was all it took for him to close the distance between them, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Little to no fabric between them allowed for hands to roam freely.

 

Felicity moaned in his arms. Allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Oliver’s intention was clear, the evidence pressed hard up against her abdomen. They stumbled into Felicity’s bedroom. The intention to tell him about her tablet alert gone. Any intention for her to go to work also forgotten. Their pent up sexual tension finally dissipating as they spent the day showing each other just how much they love each other and just how much they desire each other, with every fiber of their being.

 

**Plus One**

 

There was a knock at the door. Felicity was the one to heave herself out of bed, Oliver not even moving a muscle at the noise. “I’ll get it then” she mumbled. Having had very little clothing on to start the day she had no other option but to slip on her camisole from the morning and Oliver’s silk boxers. A decision he didn’t see until it she was too late.

 

“Hey” she greeted the pizza deliver boy.

“Hi miss Felicity, your order is way earlier than normal” the young man grinned. He was barely 20 but Felicity was a regular customer at her local pizza place.

“No work today, been busy with… other things” the blush that rose to her cheeks also made the kid in front of her blush.

“Oh um… sorry miss Felicity, I’ll let you get back to your… work” he cleared his throat “that’s $7.43.”  Felicity handed over a $10 note.

“Keep the change Joey” She smiled.

“Goodnight miss Felicity” he turned his back on her and she closed the door with a click.

 

Felicity placed the pizza box on the counter and yelled out to Oliver. She moved to get wine glasses from the cupboard. Red wine her intention. Pizza and red wine wasn’t exactly nutritious but right now Felicity didn’t care, she was high on life. She’d just spend all day in bed with the man she loves. She wasn’t going to deny that she was sore in all the right places, and tired, a day of showing her love to Oliver, in every way (position) possible, the explanation for her desire to return to bed, this time for actual sleep.

 

Oliver wandered into the living room, stark naked “Hey have you seen my… boxers” his voice tapered off as he saw exactly where his boxers went. His eyes glazed over, an expression Felicity grew to understand as primal desire. A groan escaped his mouth as his body responded to the sight in front of him. He always loved it when Felicity wore his clothes.

 

It started with her stealing his sweaters while in the old lair. She would claim it as being cold, which he believed. Truthfully she was scared and his scent made her less so. The feeling of his soft fabric against her skin frightened away and cold, and any worries that could crawl beneath her skin. 

Once Felicity wore one of Roy’s hoodies. Oliver’s sweaters nowhere to be found. As soon as he saw her in that distinctive red hoodie he made sure that his sweaters were always in the foundry. Felicity smirked, not realizing how much jealousy Oliver actually felt.

 

Oliver’s growing desire was left unobstructed, Felicity in his only clothes from the morning. His smile grew wide. “Would you like to give those back?” he asked playfully – the answer didn’t matter, the both knew where they would both end up. Felicity just smiled back “they’re actually quite comfortable” she said, hands roaming to feel the fabric on her own ass. Oliver’s eyes just grew wider as she walked towards him. “If you want them” she whispered in his ear, thoughts of dinner long forgotten “come and get them” her breath lingered on his skin as she rushed off back into her bedroom. As he rushed after her he couldn’t help but think that this was not how he was planning on spending his night. Although it was better than anything he could have fantasized about on his own. Felicity was more than just his fantasy, she was a goddess, a point she made clear over and over again. All night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write., i hope you loved reading it just as much. let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this kind of thing before so please leave a nice comment. I'm rewatching from the very beginning and I'm so in love with this couple, and this show. I'm really motivated to keep writing so if you enjoy this please let me know, this might not be the last you see of me this summer.


End file.
